The selection of healthcare services, products and providers may be difficult for consumers for a number of reasons. Often, meaningful healthcare information is unavailable to consumers. For example, health-related costs to the consumer in any given market for any given procedure may vary, and the consumer may not have access to the current costs they may incur for receiving a health-related service or product. In addition, the quality of care may vary within any given market. For example, various providers may have differing levels of experience or skill for a given procedure, product or service, but this information typically is not available to consumers. As a result, consumers often make choices concerning their healthcare products, service and/or providers without the benefit of accurate cost and quality information.